


Animal Nitrate

by uindaseivra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uindaseivra/pseuds/uindaseivra
Summary: Este es el último aviso antes de seguir. La última señal de peligro delante del precipicio. Estos son Sirius y Remus, desnudos, incluso cuando eso no implica sólo quitarse la ropa. Son Remus y Sirius queriéndose por pura necesidad, arrancándose la piel e intentando colarse dentro.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Animal Nitrate

**1**

_«Y, créeme, amar con tanta intensidad ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida y, al mismo tiempo, amar… amarte, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca»_

* * *

—Eres lo más bonito que existe, Lupin.

Remus se revolvió entre las sábanas, intentando tapar cada recoveco de piel desnuda. En su nuca el sudor frío y en sus brazos la piel erizada. En su boca todavía se vislumbraba el atisbo de sonrisa del amante enamorado que ha redescubierto el amor otra vez. Sirius hubiera querido seguir escudriñando sus mejillas sonrosadas o sus labios hinchados; pero Remus buscó su almohada entre sus brazos, legándole al otro la noble tarea de abrazar su piel desnuda y dibujar sueños en la dermis de su espalda.

Y allí, cuando todo callaba, los pensamientos de Sirius se daban de bruces contra las paredes de su cabeza; los muros prácticamente inquebrantables que había construido con minucioso cuidado. La consecuencia fue inmediata: los ojos húmedos, la boca pastosa y un dolor en el centro del pecho que le hacía sentir jodidamente enfermo.

Amaba a Remus Lupin con cada célula de su ser y, pensaba, aquello no le impedía ser egoísta.

—Ey —Remus podía adivinar su dolor, lo conocía como conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo y, aunque el otro gritase improperios para hacerse daño, el chico no le culpaba. No podía hacerlo. Él también huiría si tuviera oportunidad—. Sirius. No.

Sus cuerpos se desencajaron. Lupin colocó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero y examinó sus facciones con una media sonrisa. Sirius escondió su rostro entre las sábanas, tratando de olvidar qué eran los sentimientos, tratando de olvidar cómo se sentía.

—Pídemelo —La voz de Sirius se rompió. Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró un par de veces antes de atreverse a continuar—. Pide que me quede y lo haré.

—No lo haría nunca.

»No puedo pretender que vivas mi vida, no quiero cortarte las alas, no quiero que te quedes. No por mí. Pero cuando decidas volver, estaré aquí, esperándote.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo tampoco. Pero, aun así, sé que te quiero. Te quiero con tanta intensidad que me duele el pecho. Te quiero desde que te vi, perdido en la Sala Común, hasta hoy. Para siempre. Te querré estés donde estés. Y, créeme, amar con tanta intensidad ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida y, al mismo tiempo, amar… amarte, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Los dos se vieron arrastrados a sus recuerdos. A la Sala Común, a los dormitorios, a las ojeras de Remus y al gesto hosco de un niño de doce años que piensa que tiene el mundo entero a sus pies. A su primer beso, torpe, posiblemente inadecuado; a las cocinas. A la habitación de Dorcas y a sus cientos de preguntas sin respuesta. A su primera vez, con el cielo nocturno como testigo. A la biblioteca, a sus manos enredadas debajo de la mesa. A los baños del tren, a arrancarse la ropa por pura necesidad. A la Casa de los Gritos y a las caricias después de la luna, que sentaban mejor que cualquier cura.

—Ven aquí —exigió el licántropo.

El corazón bombeante de Remus ayudó a que la respiración de Sirius volviese a la calma. Lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido.

[...]

* * *

**NOTA:**

« _Oh, what turns you on, oh?_

_Now he has gone_

_Oh, what turns you on, oh?_

_Now your animal's gone_ ».

– Animal Nitrate; Suede –

Supongo que esta es su canción porque no puede ser ninguna otra.

Se necesitan pero no están hechos para estar juntos y, aún así, el destino los hizo enamorarse.

A lo mejor fueron ellos los que se saltaron las órdenes celestiales y decidieron fracasar a su manera.

Y, sin embargo, a través de los años la incógnita es siempre la misma: «¿Qué hace que sientas lo que sientes con él cuando él no está? ¿Qué te pone ahora que tu animal se ha ido y vuelves a estar solo?

Este es el último aviso antes de seguir. La última señal de peligro delante del precipicio.

Estos son Sirius y Remus, desnudos, incluso cuando eso no implica sólo quitarse la ropa. Son Remus y Sirius queriéndose por pura necesidad, arrancándose la piel e intentando colarse dentro.

Y, si continúas, eso es lo único que vas a encontrar.

Un último detalle antes de proseguir. Si no has leído _Vida y Mentiras de Sirius Black_ , te recomiendo que te pasees hasta mi perfil y lo devores antes de seguir por estos lares: suficientes spoilers te has comido ya. _Animal Nitrate_ es el último capítulo: todo aquello que no se pudo o quiso contar, ahora sin excusas ni evasivas.

Os espero al otro lado.

* * *

[...]

—Sirius, despierta.

Remus se desveló, horas después de su amarga conversación, todavía con ese regusto extraño en el paladar. Sacó como pudo el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de su acompañante, después apartó un par de mechones de pelo rebelde de su frente y se le escapó una media sonrisa. Sirius era perfecto. Sus ojeras demasiado marcadas, su mandíbula cuadrada, su manía de depilarse y aquel amago de «tripita cervecera» eran la prueba de ello. Por eso y por todo lo que no se apreciaba en la oscuridad de una absurda habitación. Los ojos de Lupin acabaron el recorrido entre sus piernas. Paseó los dedos por su abdomen y la mente inconsciente de Sirius le hizo retorcerse; lo que el mundo denominaba «caricias», él lo entendía como la peor de las torturas.

—Sirius, se te ha olvidado algo.

El chico abrió los ojos, se tapó la mitad del rostro con el brazo y se estiró. Estaba más dormido que despierto y no parecía terminar de enterarse de qué pasaba, de dónde estaba o de qué hora era; no hasta que Remus comenzó a mover su brazo, despacio, de arriba a abajo.

«Joder», pensó.

—¿Qué? —consiguió articular.

Remus metió la lengua en su boca como única respuesta. Mordió y besó y Sirius era incapaz de recordar cómo se respiraba. Cómo se evadía la influencia lunática de un licántropo que le volvía completamente loco.

—Que ahora me toca jugar, y no tengo intención de ser tan complaciente.

—No te preocupes, Lupin, que no pienso portarme bien.


End file.
